FmC: Finn May Cry
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Finn the Human, a 1/2 Human & 1/2 Devil & Descendant of Dante Sparda, Legendary Devil Hunter. Has discovered his devil powers & heritage, in his adopted Dad's Dungeon. will the newly mad Finn Sparda be the Biggest Badass ever. of all time in this story? Find Out Now! Story better then Summary, FinnXMarceline


FmC: Finn may Cry: Chapter 1: Divine Hate!

 _THE DEVIL MUST DI- *Coughs* Sorry about that bruhs, I just was attacked by Mundus' little Pussy-Ass Minions, They're after me because of my Devil's blood that I got from my ancestor, Dante Sparda, The *Cough*Biggest Asshole in Existence*Cough* Legendary Devil Hunter. OK, So, in the story, Finn will wield Rebellion(DMC4), Ebony & Ivory. Begin the Story Bitches! YOW! Oh COME HERE YOU LITTLE BI- *Static Noises*_

"So... I'm the Grandson of Sparda eh? Cool!" - Speech

' _Can You Taste the Blood?'_ \- Thoughts

" **Blood of Sparda MUST DIE!"** \- Demon/Devil Speech

' _**Now you've Really Crossed the line!'**_ \- Demon/Devil Thoughts

(Devil's Never Cry...) - Mid-Story Author's Notes

Begin!

"FINN! USE YOUR KARATE BIZ!" Jake shouted at Finn as he was hit by the Demon,

"Ugh... I - I _can't_ , man. I suck. I'm a whiny baby, and I'm fat, and all those things Dad said about me!" Finn said Sorrowfully,

"Dude... Dad loves you!" Jake then noticed a Cartridge, and played it,

"Finn! If you're seeing this prerecorded holo-message, it's because you finished the dungeon that I made for _you_. I'm proud of you. You're gonna do great things in this world. I love you, son." the Message Said.

Finn Smiled, and took the Sword and Attempted to hit the Demon, but Finn tripped, and the Sword stabbed him in the Heart. "FINN!" Jake Shouted,

Enraged, Jake fights the Demon & Seriously Jacks up its face (Who Wouldn't if they saw there brother die fighting something.).

(Meanwhile, in Finn's Mindscape)

Finn Awoke, and looked around, he appeared to be in a messy room with a desk (Think of Dante's Office in the Devil May Cry Office), sitting on the chair behind the desk, was a white haired man, with a red coat(Think of DMC 3 Dante, with Rebellion from DMC 4), and a massive sword on his back, the man said, "So.. You are my successor, Nice to meet you Brat, the names Dante Sparda, Devil Hunter, Extreme Pizza Worshiper, Strawberry Sundae Eater, and All-Around Badass & Sexy Beast. What's Your name?" the man -Dante, Finn Reminded himself- said,

"My Names Finn. Nice to meet you Dante," Finn then noticed something, "What did you mean by 'Successor'?" Finn asked,

Dante Smiled, "So, you noticed that huh. Well, what it means is, I'm you ancestor, and I'm half-devil, so when you were stabbed by the sword made from demons blood, it awakened you dormant devil blood, giving you my abilities, I'm going to give you knowledge of where my 3 favourite weapons are, how to use them, and there names. Finn, I shall also give you a Recipe for my favourite foods, you will love them, they're called Strawberry sundaes, & Pizzas, Also, I'll give you some knowledge you should normally learn when you're older, but it'll help with thinking up smartass comments, also, the awakening might hurt a little."

Finn then started screaming in pain.

(Beck with Jake)

Jake was kneeling on the floor, panting, how powerful is this demon, "I.. I'm gonna... Get you... For... Messing up my... Bro!" Jake panted. He then noticed Finn's body was changing,

He grew a bit taller, just a couple of inches shorter then Marceline, his hat fell off, & Jake noticed that Finns Hair had gone from Blond to Pure White, and was shoulder length, his muscles became a bit more pronounced, his shirt was destroyed, but a red cloak had appeared to cover his back, and his shorts had ripped of, but some pants also appeared, he also got some fingerless gloves,(think of Dante's DmC3 clothes)

Finn then stood up, and Jake saw the most Blue eyes he had ever seen. "'Sup Big guy, Wanna Party?"

The demon then laughed and tried to hit Finn, but Finn pulled the sword out of his chest and cut of the demon's arm **"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"** the Demon Screeched, " Oh, will you shut up!" Finn shouted, Finn then Started slashing at the demon,

"First I whip it out," Finn exclaimed, as he threw the red sword. That one sentence caused Jake to gape at the innuendo.

"Then I thrust it." He jumped and grabbed the sword and stabbed the demon once with each syllable. "With! Great! Force!" Finn grunted hotly as he continued his attack by ceaselessly stabbing the demon with the Demon Blood Sword, sticking it in the eye of the demon with each grunt.

"Every angle…!" He relentlessly continued to stab the sword. "It penetrates!" he threw the sword while striking a pose. "Until…!" He grabbed it & threw it again while striking an upside down pose. "With great strength…!" Continuing without the slightest bit of fatigue, he kept stabbing with the sword. "I~… ram it in!" Turning around, he did a back-flip while still in mid air, stabbing three more times.

After landing, he faced his audience, right arm hand holding the sword down, left hand down open. "In the end…" he stabbed the demon's eye one more time, and threw the demon down the massive hole in the floor. Finn clapped his hands, and did a pose. "We are all satisfied…" He just barely managed not to grin as he saw Jake's reaction.

Jake was staring at Finn, while blushing a lot, while wondering _'Where did he learn that? That was something he_ really _shouldn't be knowing.'_

"Hey Finn, you OK bro?" Jake asked, concerned, "Yeah, I'm fine bro, I jus gotta rest~." Finn said, trailing off at the end before passing out.

(Chapter End)

 _HAHAHAHAHA!_ _T_ _hat was fuckin' hilarious, and before you ask, I found that bit with the thrusting in_ _NonaryNathan999_ _'s story '_ _A Devil's Snowy Wonderland_ _', I read that a while ago, and when I was writing this story, I remembered it, and just had to add it. Enjoy._

 _Dark OUT! :S :! :3 :V :3 :N : & :M : :# :$_


End file.
